The present invention relates to record players in general and more specifically to a device for selectively positioning the tone arm of a record player in a desired position along the radius of a record to be played.
Many devices are known in the prior art relating to the pivot mechanism for a record player tone arm and for cueing devices for the tone arm.
The pivot mechanisms, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,744, 3,649,031, 3,722,893 and 3,730,536, provide sensitivity adjustments but do not provide a stopping action so that the tone arm can be accurately and repeatedly set in a desired position along the radius of a record.
The cueing mechanisms, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,350, 3,727,922, 3,761,098 and 3,774,917, provide the ability to raise or elevate the tone arm from a record so that it can be moved therealong to a desired position. However, none of these prior art patents disclose means for selectively positioning the tone arm at the desired position by use of an adjustable stop so that the tone arm can be accurately and repeatedly set in that position.